


Do not go Gentle into that Good Night

by Omehal



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omehal/pseuds/Omehal
Summary: 在他在基地暂时落脚的房间里，斯科特迎来一位不速之客。





	Do not go Gentle into that Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线：复联4预告。  
> 写作蚁鹰读作“斯科特·朗与克林特·巴顿的单人向流水账”。  
> 铺垫神长。不喜慎入。

横七竖八的“寻人启事”，瘫痪的所有，一切，斯科特·朗尚未了解，也不知缘由。

卡茜还在，这是最幸运的；霍普失踪了，好的，他会找到她；玛姬还在，很好；汉克失踪，他会找到他；帕克斯顿也还在，精疲力竭忙于混乱；珍内特失踪，他会找到她。

然后帕克斯顿告诉他，这地球上有一半的人口灰飞烟灭。

“你认真的？得了，别开玩笑。”

事后斯科特站在复仇者大厦——他竭尽全力寻到的地址前——重新思考这一问题。从概率学上而言，这确实不像是在开玩笑。命运告诉普朗克一个天大的玩笑：量子是真的。时至今日，命运告诉蚁人一个天大的玩笑：弹指间毁灭人类，这确有其事。

而他，斯科特·朗，手持神助，在世界里残存下来，听起来棒极。世界上的混蛋也少了一半，他可以手持荣誉称号继续在这里活着，忽略在他成为蚁人之前的不快，忽略身边的房屋突然空空荡荡着，晚上路灯神经质地闪烁的事实。

这还挺过得去。

斯科特花了点时间回到他们测试的地方。他用仅存的几个飞镖将量子隧道打包留在自己的背包中，然后是通讯设备，再然后是前座放着的实验室，再然后是那辆面包车。

他背着包，包中是目前世界上尚存的一切量子领域研究成果，毕生致力于研究量子战服，半生被困量子领域中，二十年等待父母。

斯科特恰好入伙三年有出，他对这三个大脑里装着的所有知识知之甚少，他还不了解一个人该怎么打开所有设备，运行量子隧道。

他站在天台，把面包车嵌入车模箱中，一阵风狂猎而过，很快将设备因长久留存而积下的尘土吹得干净，那些尘埃挥了斯科特一脸。

电视上全是“我们应如何面对”。

玛姬一边倒尽牛奶一边对他说：“纽约州资源已经进入短缺状态。帕克斯顿和我说俄亥俄那边仍有富余。”

斯科特拨弄着碗里的麦片。他低声说：“所以？”

“大多数民航都停了，但我们可以乘坐救援专机过去。帕克斯顿已经递交了调职申请，只是不知能不能得到许可。但无论如何，飞机是得上的。”

“难怪你们说要把小花生在我这寄几天。收拾行李？”

“差不多。小花生的行李等到最后再让她回来收。”

斯科特说：“成吧。”

玛姬略有犹豫，她问：“你来吗？我们应该还能再容多一个人。还是说你想留在这？你也看到这里的混乱场面了。谁知道示威的人群会不会朝我们这边来。你来吧，卡茜会很高兴。”

斯科特喝着牛奶，声音稀里糊涂。他说：“我说不好。”

目前他只能说这句话。

“那么！小花生，这几天你就要和我单独待在一起啦，就像我们之前每次的周末一样。”斯科特转过头，笑着对站在门口的女孩说。

卡茜也朝他扬起明媚的弧度。她说：“你知道吗，老爸，我已经很久没看到妈妈和帕克斯顿叔叔笑了。能看见你笑真好。”

他们一同躺在床上。天花板离得很近，平时卡茜来时斯科特会点亮上头接着的LED灯带，阁楼里会是暗蓝色的光点，像星空与宇宙。今天他检查了一下，发现供电系统坏了，得重修。

卡茜问：“老爸，我该怎样才能不害怕？”

她说：“一个月前，我怎么都打不通你的电话。那天我去上学，汉纳威先生和瑞安，安迪，还有很多很多人，他们像灰一样飘走。我背着书包走回去，汽车首尾相撞把马路全给堵住。我打你电话你不接。”

斯科特猛地一抽。

卡茜翻过身，与斯科特鼻尖对鼻尖，她声音细若游丝：“老爸，我怎样不害怕？你为什么不害怕？”

斯科特伸手温柔地抚过女孩的额，她才洗过头，香皂的气息从枕头里扑出来。他说：“亲爱的，老爸也害怕。老爸怕得要死。但如果连我都开始恐惧，我的小花生怎么办呢。勇敢能够传递，我会把我的勇敢传递给你。”

“如果你也会害怕，那你的勇敢够吗？你还有那么多人要照顾，霍普阿姨你还没找到，安迪的爸妈天天在哭。老爸，你可以吗？”卡茜问。她的眼眸暗暗的。

斯科特后来躺在床上重新思考这一问题。如果他在那一刻说了不，他说了他做不到，卡茜会怎么样。

“她会原谅你，她当然会原谅你，她最知道你是个虽然神通广大，但也平凡无奇的老爸。

“但猜疑像颗种子从此生根。总有一天她看见这个失落的世界会想，为什么我的老爸当时没去救救其他人。”

克林特·巴顿活动了一下肩膀，发出惊心动魄的骨响。

他阴郁地看着斯科特，说：“某种程度上，我很高兴你选择来到这里。”

“尽管代价可能是无限的？”玛姬紧紧攥住他的肩膀。她正在哭泣，斯科特几乎忘记上次她哭是什么时候，为了什么事。十有八九是因为他入狱去？

他再次温柔扶住前妻的小臂语气近乎诱哄：“你知道，我别无选择。不仅仅是你们需要我，卡茜需要我，还有更多的人需要我，那些人也许一夜之间孑然一身，也许挣扎在生死线之前，也许在想'为什么我的女儿变成了灰？'”

他梗了一下，继续说：“何况，我身上还有些其他的小玩意儿，但它们很重要，相当重要。我至少得先把这些重要的东西先交给我信任的人，你也说过示威的人群很快到来，我们躲不掉。”

“那你有没有想过……”

“拜托，你还记得我怎么入狱吗？你知道我是什么人。”他拍拍玛姬的肩，近乎傻笑。

“一个人没法失踪三次。”玛姬哽咽道。

卡茜从楼上抱着玩偶下来，玛姬擦净眼泪。卡茜大声问：“我还能再抱多一只安东尼吗？”

玛姬说：“你当然可以。”

“你们很快就能知道我在哪里。如果有空我会联系你们的。”斯科特大喊。

卡茜从车上跳下，冲回来抱紧他。

“老爸，我相信你，你是世界上最好的奶奶。”

他没等那辆卡车从社区尽头消失便转身上楼，旅程之前，该准备的东西还有许多。

他会怀念他的架子鼓和浴缸。他有预感，能再泡到澡会是很久，很久以后的事情。

“是的，就是我，我们见过，在柏林，当时我变得很大，记得吗？”

“这是之前的录像还是实时的？”

当样本数过少时，光体现出量子性而非波动性。概率波最令人头疼的地方。

“这里的人，凑得够我们再去飞机场打一仗吗？”斯科特客观地提出疑问。

没有人回答他。

他来到这里的第二天时又有一个女人消失，那是当初把他打得屁滚尿流的娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。他们现在认识了，黑寡妇正深浸悲痛之谷，唯一的地球女子，迷茫而失望。

史蒂夫说：“她去日本了，搬救兵。”

斯科特说不出什么，卡茜正在俄亥俄待得好好的。他尝试着健康有力地拍拍美国队长的肩，用低沉的声音说：“听到我们在日本还有人，我挺高兴的。——呃，队长，一切都会好起来的。”

史蒂夫摆头惊讶地看着他，那表情如同听见灭霸即将再打那么一个响指。

斯科特叫人盯得不自在，空气沉重，死亡的尘埃在这里散布，他自走进那扇门以来被压得喘不过气。在美国东部时明明还好，他还能听见人的声音，电视声嘶力竭的播报，抑是卡茜的存在让他忘记死亡。复仇者所在的地域像块墓地。

他结巴着说：“我……我只想安慰一下你，队长。”

史蒂夫的表情温和下来。

“这确实起作用了。”他说。

“事实上，我不是空手而来的。”

斯科特站在院中向他们初步展示面包车的收放。

“那该死的概率。我怀疑自己没成灰的原因正是我当时在量子隧道里，我已经没法再成灰了。我比灰还小。

“我来这里有很大的目的是想向你们贡献这个。”他打开后备箱，露出里头安静的量子隧道，“我想着你们这里应该会有一些专业人士，能帮忙解决这个问题的，量子隧道在某种情况下相当好用，你甚至能从里头收集能量用于稳定量子什么的。”

他晃了晃手里那个仍旧染着流光的圆柱瓶。

“虽然我也不大清楚艾娃小姐到底还在不在。量子化的人身体状况如此不稳定，大抵也不能化灰吧？”

布鲁斯·班纳第一个踏出脚步上前观察。“确实应该是这样的。但现在发生的事情早已超出我们人类科学所能达到的极限。”他继续解释，“就像没人知道伽马射线还能重塑另一个人格一样。”

斯科特深感歉疚，他低低地说：“我不是有意——”

“这不是你的错。”布鲁斯伸手摸了摸量子隧道的光滑外壳，“他也有挺长一段时间不肯出来看看了。”

“而我个人认为，”

布鲁斯从面包车旁退开。

“在我们这所有人里面，你对量子领域最有发言权。毕竟，你甚至还进去过。”

但那并非我本意。斯科特想反驳，后来只得罢休，他现在找不到目击证人为自己确认此事。

于是最终结论产生。把量子隧道带来此地的最大好处：此处无示威人群将一切撕碎，这里只有一群疲倦的超级英雄。

“那时候起，我第一次开始质疑我的决定，我想这有什么用呢？我居然成为量子力学的头儿，我就是光凭发量我也不够格。”斯科特继续躺在床上抱怨。

“你搞错了。让你躺在床上的时日所剩无几。你该学着把你的屁股挪开去做点真正有用的事。这里没人能听你发牢骚。”克林特·巴顿倚着墙，丝毫没有摘去斗篷的意思。

“你不就是吗？”斯科特闭着眼睛问。

“一年，我不需要说一个英文单词，我只需要用刀说话。”男人说，“我需要一点时间重新学会语言。”

他们为他安排的房间还算宽敞，斯科特整夜在此徘徊，无所事事，难以入眠，死寂令他不惯。电视仍旧能开，信号有点差，但也能看，然而他只是弃之迤逦。

他还在等着什么？等着梦境醒来吗？

> _****梦境的发展：** ** _
> 
> 他们在停车场内短暂落下对策，斯科特努力跟上节奏。美国队长说着一切仿佛他们演练千遍百遍，而他站在此地，头昏脑涨，第一次被迫考虑与霍普以外的人干架的可能性。他甚至从未与这些人配合过。
> 
> “我们和你一样，对彼此陌生。”那个拿着弓箭的男人换制服速度奇快，他们在面包车里背靠背寻得狭窄空间。男人说，“我已退休好一段时间，那个装着铁臂的男人可以算得上是睡了好几辈子刚刚醒来。复仇者第一次组建也就只有我与娜特熟悉彼此战斗风格。”
> 
> “你该知道——好吧你不知道，你那时应该还在监狱。”巴顿忽略斯科特一脸震惊的表情继续说，“我们最后干掉了一洞外星人。”
> 
> 他已经换好制服，手中握着一根长条状的物体。女巫在车外等他们，巴顿跳下车。
> 
> “随机应变是我们的团队精神，我想这点你最在行。蚁人。”男人的头发是金棕色，用发胶立起毫不拖泥带水。他冲斯科特挤挤眼，手一抻，弓箭舒展而开。“待会见。”

> _****梦境的发展：** ** _
> 
> “我把你射出去，你可以落在那身机甲上。”
> 
> “这有点过了。”斯科特嘟囔着爬上箭头。战斗的疯狂程度超出他的想象，但这个弓箭手看来明明毫无仇恨情感。
> 
> “你确定这箭稳吗？”他紧紧抱住有些凹凸不平的箭头，用力蹬住将自己固定。“万一你没射中，箭掉下来呢？老兄，咱俩第一次见面，我还不想和你结成仇家。”
> 
> 斯科特第一次做这个梦时得到第三视角。他看见巴顿露出一个笑容，鹰眼独有的，胸有成竹的笑容。
> 
> “我从不射偏。”他说。

斯科特在干燥的梦境里惊醒，蝉鸣违时而至，灯光映照人影，被墙面与窗户的界限分割开来。

他张嘴，一句话也说不出，只大睁着眼看人影移动分寸，把他在床上的轮廓完完整整地罩住。

他想起当幽灵还是幽灵的时候，在寂静里人影消失然后又出现。他本能地伸手摸向枕头底下的针线盒。

“这个房间。旺达曾为我展示过。她之前说她住在这里。”人影在门口按亮壁灯，斯科特看清那人在兜帽下的脸。他握着飞镖的手松动开来。

克林特·巴顿看去如同尘埃，如同棺材，如同盂兰盆节水上漂浮的灯笼，只有眸子里亮着森森的冷光，否则你以为他是僵尸片中走出来的人。

他愣了许久，一声“对不起”尚未出口，克林特先行道歉：“对不起，打扰到你休息。我原只想过来看看，没想到你被安顿在这里。”

斯科特苍白地笑了笑，没事。他用气声说，我本来也没做什么好梦。

克林特仍旧站在门口，他转动脖子以示存活，目光从过道刷过窗户，最后落在斯科特身上。

“你看起来很累，要不要进来歇会儿？”斯科特动了动干涩的喉咙，话说出口后他几乎要扇死自己。废话无用，更当这句话落在一名夜行者身上。

他不知怎地蹦出这个词，今天的鹰眼与上次相比他几乎不敢相认，他们第一次见面克林特在明朗的橱窗玻璃前递给他一杯意式浓缩，与他握手时手指的老茧温暖。今日克林特身上蔓延瓢泼大雨气息，明明此处并未落雨；蔓延铁锈的腥气，明明此处徒剩尘埃。

> _****梦境的尾声：** ** _
> 
> 千千万万颗导弹又在他身上爆炸。小男孩的蛛丝足够坚韧，将他绊倒，爆炸声还在从机场楼里传来。他想这次听起来有些过于喧闹。
> 
> 他头晕目眩，过涨心跳在胸腔里无路可逃，铁皮人让他行动迟缓，飞机让他轰然压倒。
> 
> 他刚刚隐约听见耳机里其他的人在叫嚷。弓箭手的声音很冷静地传过来，说：“总得有些人要做出牺牲。”
> 
> 斯科特这时想起后悔，卡茜和霍普，汉克和他的蚁群。他绝望地想那个人麻烦不是我，千万别是我。他又开始想自己到底吃错什么药跑来这处犯傻，甚至将自己变成实验室里都从未达到过的傻模样。

“我相当后悔放任旺达在我身上建立精神链接。她的气息消失时我正在湖边，鱼线扯着我掉进湖里。我习惯她身边常流淌硝烟气息，我以为她的歇斯底里是我的错觉，哪知外面的世界已经天翻地覆。”克林特靠着墙，沉默了十分钟，斯科特快以为他已经睡着，这时他开始说话。他每说一句都停顿极久，这段不长的陈述句他念得像悼词。

“我以为她……”斯科特闭嘴。他根本不了解那个女孩。

他绞尽脑汁，最后问出一个问题，空中闪过雷电。他问：“你为什么要去日本？”

> _****梦境纠缠：** ** _
> 
> “我在资料里得知你有个女儿时我第一次犹豫。这犹豫在将橄榄枝抛到你手上前摇摆不定。
> 
> “斯科特，我很抱歉我们都得卷进此事，我别无选择，你不仅仅是她一个人的。”鹰眼在斯塔克离开后，进监狱以来第一次与他说话。
> 
> “没关系。”斯科特垂头丧气地回答他。
> 
> “我很抱歉。”

克林特用一个问句反问回来：“卡茜怎么样？”

斯科特终于打起一些精神，他把面对女儿的那个疲倦微笑露出来，说她到了俄亥俄，有当地警局照顾应当能保持生活的正轨。说到“正轨”一词他顿了顿，突然觉得自己还敢用这个词，相当冒失。

克林特听完后点点头，说：“那就好。如果卡茜遭遇不测，我想你也没机会躺在这里做噩梦。”

斯科特隐约觉察到什么，鹰眼双拳紧攥，那不只是痛苦的内敛，还是仇恨的外露，尽管那不对着他。

“那么，你的……”他试探着问。

克林特低下头，这让他刚刚垂着的眼彻底匿入黑暗：“我想灭霸的百分之五十在我这里不太适用。”

恨，甜美的禁果，灯光之下他将其采撷。他抛却最小痛苦的箭头，血槽磨得刻骨。直到最后他摒弃那凹槽，这样血便不再凝结在刀上而四散溅地。

难过的只是衣物需要多加换洗，浪人后来在大多数时候选择雨天出门，大雨冲刷一切。

“听着，克林特，仇恨只是一种暂时的麻痹，它解决不了任何问题。”斯科特哑着嗓子力图劝说。

克林特·巴顿——或者说是浪人——在暗处缄默，面部的肌肉紧绷，嘴角下拉。

斯科特这么多天看人仍旧迷茫不知所措，他还没到许多人都经历的崩溃时期，因为他是相当的幸运儿。

蚁群在林间四散，他们的丛林法则是猎人的一时兴起。

就在这时蚁群溃散。

“这……我不知该说些什么好。”斯科特对霍普·凡·戴恩无声地说。

想想那些将这群人建构而起的家人朋友们？霍普提出中肯意见。

克林特站到窗前看着外面的漆黑，蝉鸣声愈发歇斯底里。

“我想这房间原来的主人，她当初也没想过要选择仇恨。”

斯科特遵循意见，说。他的力道不大，但极明显地用对方向，克林特这次沉默了五分钟。他转头艰难地开口，双眼第一次看向斯科特。褐发男人逼迫自己与那双锋利得滴血的眼睛直视。

“我害死她的哥哥，我一向对她没有选择仇恨那条道路而心存感激。”

“哦，操。”斯科特喃喃道，他失去任何补救的方法，这时克林特抬手制止他的愧意。

“你说得对，仇恨没有任何用处，所以我现在站在这里，面对着你……与我们还剩下来的人。”

斯科特第二次提出那个犯傻提议时，克林特没有拒绝。他脱下斗篷如同夜色从肩侧滑落。

蚁人看在眼里，他问克林特是否需要换洗衣物。克林特摆头拒绝。“我不需要换下制服。”他说。

他为鹰眼挪出一个空位，他们肩并肩躺在床上。斯科特再度闻见那场雨的味道，轻缓而疲倦。克林特伸手关掉壁灯。

“你还需要学习语言吗？”蝉声交织，斯科特开始昏昏欲睡。

“晚安。”克林特说。现在的他听起来好多了，那股血液的暗流已经泛着波沉静下来。

斯科特渐近睡眠边缘，这时克林特的声音从耳边传来，弓手念诵诗句。他分不清对方是在顺诵抑是倒背。

_Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight_

_Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay,_

_Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

_Wild men, who caught and sang the sun in flight,_

_And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way,_

_Do not go gentle into that good night._

_Do not go gentle into that good night._

_Do not go gentle into that good night._

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源：BGM：Do not go gentle into that good night  
> 结构参考：BGM：Mountains


End file.
